nuestro mundo
by elicapem
Summary: cuando todo las personas a tu alrededor te miente de que eres y quien eres ... cuando pierdes el camino que tienes que seguir ... una mentira de la persona que amas se puede olvidar...
1. prologo

lo que esta escrito en cursiva y subrayo es lo que los personajes escriben y lo de letra cursiva es lo que piensan

* * *

**prologo **

Sam:

El paisaje no dejaba de pasar delante de mi ventana era muy hermoso pero no podía apreciarlo estaba dirigiéndome al peor sitio al que podría ir, necesitaba distraerme mi mente de lo que me esperaba al llegar a mi destino... asi que tome mi bolso de viaje que estaba en el suelo del carro de bajo de mis pies hay tenia mi nuevo diario así que lo saque ha ce mucho que no escribía en el, la doctora Valicia me había sugerido que que escribiera de todo lo que me fuera acordando de ese día que hizo que mi vida cambiara tanto después de ayudarme a recuperarme mis heridas pero nunca lo intente ya tenia bastante con mis recuerdos como para plasmarlos en el papel eso solo causaría que sintiera mas odio, dolor y desprecio por el culpable de todo esto o mejor dicho la culpable...

_querido diario _

_¿como comenzar?_

_bueno voy viajando hacia mi nuevo hogar "hasta mi infierno personal en la tierra"hace mucho que no escribía para desahogarme de todo lo que siento y pienso y de todo lo que me ha ocurrido en esta ultima año desde del día del accidente_

_bueno mi nombre es samantha collins tengo 16 años ... no tengo 17 todavia no me acostubro de habar perdido un año de mi vida que nunca voya a volver a recuperar y todo por culpa de mi madre._

_mi madre se llama Ameli collins es una mujer "hermosa"el color de su cabello es de un negro tan oscuro que parece noche sin luna, tan largo que le llega hasta mas arriba de la cintura y liso, sus ojos son de color verde como el bosque que rodea la carretera, su piel es blanca igual a la mía y da la impresión de ser muy joven como para tener una hija adolescente _

_mi padre se llama Estefan collins el es alto y escultural es igual a la mujer con que se caso, su cabello es corto y de un color como el castaño dorado, sus ojos son azules como mirar el cielo tan claros que uno siente que puede ver el centro de su alma con solo mirarlo, el color de su piel es un poco mas oscura que la mia, el es el ser mas cariñoso que existe, mi padre da la vida por la gente que ama... el es perfecto... y unico..._

_bueno y la verdad yo no me parezco mucho a ellos físicamente..el único parezco que tengo con ellos lo tengo con mi madre por desgracia __es el color de mi cabello por el mio es ondulado en las puntas y mis ojos son de un color extraño son azules y brillantes como el cristal según Andy son hermosos..._

pare de escribir volví a ver a través del parabrisas del coche entre mas avanzábamos por la carretera mas nos acercábamos a mi suplicio-suspire de solo pensarlo-vi como mi padre me lanzaba un mirada por el rabillo del ojo, pensar y recordad a Andy hizo que se me formara un nudo en medio de mi garganta, recordar su cara de angustia y de preocupación al lado de mi cama cuando estuve en el hospital, haber visto su tristeza y dolor el dia en que le dije que me tenia que ir _ no, no podía pensar en eso _pero ya era demasiado tarde deje que el recuerdo me llevaran...


	2. cap 2: recuerdos

**RECUERDO**

**flash-back**

**_era el día de mi cumpleaños, unas semana antes de ese día me sentía muy mal pero esa mañana fue peor que todas había empeorado me sentía débil y cansada no podía sentir mi don como antes mi cabeza me dolía tanto que era como si se me fuera a estallar pero tenia que ir a instituto para reunirme con claudia mi mejor amiga y Andy mi novio ese día iba hacer perfecto_**

**_salí de la casa a la hora de siempre mis padres no se despertaban tan temprano yo no entendía como hacían para dormir hasta tan tarde con el color que hacia en mi antiguo hogar en phonix, me dirigí a instituto en mi coche ..._**

**fin del flash-back**

yo mire a mi padre que estaba sentado a lado mio en asiento de el conductor con una sonrisa de idiota como _extrañaba mi coche seguro no me lo dejo conducir por miedo a que me escapara_siempre era igual sabia lo que tenia planeado no entendía como hacia para conocerme tan bien volvía a recordad eso esta funcionando mejor para distraerme que escribir _bueno por ahora_...

**flash-back**

**_cuando llegue al estacionamiento del instituto claudia me estaba esperando donde siempre estaciono mi carro, ella estaba saltando en su lugar gritando algo que no alcaze a escuchar hasta que me baja del auto_**

**_-HAPPY BRITHDAY!- me grito mientras se me lanzaba encime para abrazarme que hizo que me tambaleara hacia atrás podía escuchar su risa en mi oído yo solo sonreía_**

**_-yo también estoy emocionada hiciste lo mismo que todos lo años dejarme sorda-dije riéndome-creo que todo el instituto se entero de la noticia -dije junto a su oído y ella se aparto de mi sin dejar de sonreír_**

**fin de flash-back**

**solo me reí al recordad la euforia de claudia ese día la extrañaba, cuando salí del hospital solo pude compartir con ella muy poco hasta que toco que marcharme ... sentí la mirada de mi padre en mi lo mire y tenia un interrogante en su mirada se pregunta el por que de mi risa tenia la esperanzan que por fin estuviera tomando bien todo esto, por el lado positivo volví a mirar a si el frente y puede escuchar su suspiro de decepción ...**

**flash-back**

**_-te quiere kam-me dijo claudia con un sonrisa maliciosa en la cara ella sabia que odiaba que me llamaran por mi segundo nombre __¿a quien se le podía ocurrir llamarme kameron? a mi madre claro_**

**_-yo también te quiero clau pero te querría mas si no me llamaras así_**

**_ella solo asintia como una niña pequeña recibiendo una orden, yo sacudí la cabeza, ella me guiño sabiendo que no estaba enojada por eso_**

**_sentí como una persona se me acerba por la espalda con mi don pude sentir la esencia de la persona a mi espalda, me taparon los ojos unas manos tierna mente yo reconocía esa esencia en cualquier parte era timida y dulce cada año era a misma rutina Andy siempre me hacia lo mismo no importaba que fecha fuera_**

**_-quien es?-pregunte en tono seductor para seguirle el juego Andy comenzó a reírse me fascinaba su risa era tan tranquila, tan pura_**

**_-amor llevamos haciendo esto desde que nos volvimos novios y eso fue hace mas de tres años y desde que tengo memoria como amigos también lo hacíamos y sigues sin reconocerme-me susurro cerca a mi oído_**

**_-si amor tu siempre me sorprendes-dije con una sonrisa tierna el me destapo los ojos con un beso en mi mejilla, dándome un abrazo desde mi espalda yo gire en la carcel de sus brazos para verle la cara le di un beso, el se llevo las manos detrás de la espalda_**

**_-adivina que te traje?-dijo sacando lo que tenia escondido detrás de su espalda era una caja como de joyería, había alegría en su mirada y como siempre la emocion de claudia es suficiente como para todo el planeta _**

**_-que es? que es?-pregunto claudi volviendo a saltar en su lugar, antes de que yo pudiera ver claudia ya había quitado la caja a Andy _**

**_-CLAUDIA!-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo _**

**_-lo siento - dijo ella haciendo un puchero dándole a Andy una mirada envenenada -es que me desesperas con tu preliminar y la curiosidad me mata desde que te conozco siempre haces lo mismo cada año para cada fecha especial de ustedes- contesto ella fingiendo estar enojada con Andy y el vio su intensión así que le siguió el juego como de costumbre_**

_**-tu siempre haces la misma **_**_imprudencia-le contesto el _**

**_yo nunca interfería con su jueguito me divertía mucho verlos así, yo era muy afortunada mi mejor amiga también lo era de mi novio, se trataban como hermanos,los tres eramos amigos desde la infancia, pero si no para su juego llegaríamos tarde a clases y no me apetecía pasar mi cumpleaños en el salón de castigos ya tenia mas que de sobra con mi malestar, ellos podrían durar así horas _**

**_-haber, haber- dije colocándome en medio de los dos-me vas a deja ve mi regalo ?-le pregunte a claudia_**

**_-bueno míralo es hermoso es un...-Andy no la dejo termina por que le había tapado la boca con la mano para que no me dijera lo que era _**

**_-y sigues con la imprudencia-dijo Andy riéndose me miro y en su mirada había tanta ternura-es una bobada, es una estrella de cristal del mismo color que tu ojos...-paro e decir mirándome a los ojos yo lo mira extrañada pensé que con el tiempo ya había superado el color de ellos_**

**_-que?_****_-tu ojosno se me paresieron verlos diferentes mas oscuros...¿sabes? olvidalo no me hagas caso seguro no me acostumbro a verlos tan hermosos-dijo sonrojándose yo le devolví la sonrisa y se coloco mas rojo, giro la cara para que no lo viera, solto a claudia de su agarre quien puso lo ojos en blanco de volviendo me la caja_**

**_-aquí tienes sami _**

**_-gracias_**

**_le di un beso a Andy por el regalo , abri la caja y como lo que el había dicho era una estrella de cristal hermosa _**

**_-que te gusto?_**

**_estaba nervioso como siempre que me daba algo, no podía entender por que el pensaba que entre mas costoso eran lo regalos mas me iban a gustar, me molestaba muchísimo que el pensar así que se gastara el dinero solo para desmostar que el era digno de mi pero a mi nada de eso me interesaba, no quería a pelearme con el por esto, de seguro le había costado una cantidad de dinero así que respire hondo al verme hacer ese gesto se coloco mas nervioso el ya sabia que significaba que hiciera eso _**

**_-es precioso muchos gracias - dije acercándome para besarlo el me devolvió el baso con dulzura _**

**_-me parece bien que te guste -dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aire yo alce una ceja sarcásticamente el se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de la equivocación que había cometido al forzarlo con el comentario - no te preocupes no gaste mucho te lo prometo además lo compre con mis ahorros...-se para a darse cuenta que se había vuelto a equivocar ya había dañado toda mi paciencia con una sola frase busque con la mirada por todo el estacionamiento el auto de Andy yo sabia para que el usaba sus ahorros y como lo suponía no lo había traído ¿desde cuando había comenzado ahorra? ¿por eso llegaba tarde a clases ? _**

**_la familia de Andy era un familia modesta vivan con lo que era necesario los padres de el le daban dinero para que pudiera cubrir sus gastos y el todos los utilizaba para su coche _**

**_-si ya veo que los gastaste todos _**

**_-amor no te preocupes valió la pena_**

**_-tu sabes que no me importa lo que me regales no tenias que...-el me corto antes de que terminara con un beso_**

_**-amor ya te dije que no te preocuparas y el autobús no es tan malo no peleemos en este día ¿si?**_

_-**esta bien-dije abrazándolo colocando mi cabeza en su pecho **_

**_-bueno que te van hacer tu padres?-me pregunto claudia para aligerar el ambiente no le gustaba que discutiéramos, me aleje de andy para verla _**

**_- no lo se-conteste pensativa ya era hora de que me hubieran mejor a clases antes de que nos marque llegada tarde_**

**_andy nos acompaño hasta nuestra clase nos paramos en la puesta del salón _**

**_-te veo en el almuerzo yo invito-dijo andy dándose la vuelta para irse a su clase -adiós monstrito-dijo por encima del hombro a claudia, ella se vengaría de eso cuando se volvieran a ver, yo me reí mientras entrabamos..._**

**_la mañana fue muy tranquila como siempre y tan poco es que estuviera muy con centrada solo pensaba en mis padres ellos no se olvidarían de mi cumpleaños ¿por que no me habían llamado?en unas cuantas horas claudia noto mi estado, si me estaba llamando lo note hasta que me grito _**

**_-KAMERON!_**

**_-que? que pasa?_**

**_-no se, tu dime, estas bien? estas distraida, te ves enferma , pálida, no te vas enfermar verdad?_**

**_-ha... si estoy ..bien_**

**_claudia lo dejo pasar pero cada cinco minutos me miraba eso hacia que me irritara sentía un miedo en la mas profundo de mis ser como si algo malo fuera a pasar , la mañana avanzo rápidamente el dolor de mi cabeza empeoraba a medida que el tiempo pasaba hasta el punto de dolerme los ojos, cuando por fin finalizo la ultima hora antes del almuerzo salí corriendo hacia mi casillero andy se encontraba hay esperándome_**

**_-amor...-dijo cundo me vio pero se detuvo cuando me acerque lo suficiente abrió los ojo con sorpresa y miedo yo me pare de acercarme a ver su cara claudia se detuvo detrás mi me gire para verla ella se llevo las manos a la boca par contener el grito tenia una expresión llena de horror comenze asustarme _**

**_-que ? que pasa? alguno de los dos me lo puede decir- dije con voz temblorosa _**

**_-amor...tus...ojos...amor tus ojos..._**

**_volví a ver a claudia de nuevo para que me explicara pero ella parecía estar en shock cuando recupero un poco la voz dijo lo mismo que andy _**

**_-tus...oj...oj ...ojos_**

**_eso me susto mas salí corriendo directo hacia el baño cerré la puesta con seguro camine hacia los lavamanos para verme en el espejo pero cerré los ojos fuertemente no quería ver lo que los había asustado tanto respire hondo un par de veces hasta que escuche como llamaban a la puerta al otro lado pero seguí tratando de tranquilizarme escuche como claudia me llamaba través de ella _**

**_-sami?_**

**_-claudia ...dame un minuto ...¿si?_**

**_-sami abre la puesta estan llamando a tu casa pero nadie contesto ni siquiera el servicio,abre para que podamos llevarte a un medico abre por favor _**

**_-dame un minuto solo quiero ver_**

**_volví a respirar profundo y abrí los ojos lentamente cuando vi me reflejo en el espejo no lo reconocí hay estaba mi nariz, mi boca, mis pestañas, toda mi cara como siempre pero lo que no reconocía era el color de mis ojos no era azules si no un color miel dorado pero mas claro cuando encontré de nuevo mi voz grite tan fuerte que todos los estudiante pudieron haberme escuchado _**

**_-SAM!, SAM!-comenzo llamarme a gritos andy-abre la puerta amor ¿estas bien? claudia ve por el conserje para que abra esta maldita puerta-dijo andy desesperado_**

**fin del flahs back**

regresando al presente como todo había cambiado de solo pensarlo se me encogía el corazónal recordar como todo iban empeorando ...

**flahs back**

_**yo no podía para de gritar de horror abrí la puerta de un tirón y sali corriendo sin mirar a nadie escuche como andy y caludia me llamaban mientras me alejaba cuando salí del instituto monte mi auto y salí a toda velocidad hacia mi casa llagar hay era lo único que quería hacer llegue en a mi casa en menos de cinco minutos cuando me baje del coche me que paralizada al lado de el la puerta de la entra principal estaba abierta en par en par jamas en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo recordé lo que claudia me había dicho **llame a tu casa y nadie contesto **corrí hacia la casa, la casa se encontraba vacía, mi corazón latía a mil por hora cuando entre a la sala escuche la voz de mi padre salia desde la cocina sonaba desesperado me detuve a mitad de camino para escuchar **_

_**-...por favor ameli esto tiene otra solución- decia mi padre ¿si estaba hablando con mi madre por que sonaba asi?**_

_**-tu sabes no, es lo mejor por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil estefan-contesto ameli con voz entrecortada como si le costara mucho decir eso **_

**_-no lo hagas, pensemos en otra solución- dijo el con dolo eso me asusto así que decidí entrar_**

**_-no te levantes estas muy débil-dijo ella y eso me asusto mas así que entre corriendo en la cocina estaba mi padre apoyado en la encimera como si no pudiera sostenerse pro sus propios pies, estaba pálido y ojeroso corrí hasta estar a su lado _**

**_-sam!-dijo el muy débil sentía mucho miedo sentí como las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas_**

**_-que te pasa papa?_**

**_estaba desesperada por su estado la mirada de el se encontró con la mía y en ella había miedo, dolor y angustia, el no sabia nada la que me tenia que explicar era mi madre, era la que lo tenia así la mira a ella y tenia la misma expresión de siempre fría y calculadora como si nada de esto lo afectara eso hizo que mi enojo saliera de mi_**

**_-que le hiciste? que tiene?_**

**_-yo...yo...yo...nada-contesto ella nerviosa_**

**_-no la dejes ir- dijo mi padre en un susurro a penas audible _**

**_-que?_**

**_-hija es la mejor forma, estefan entiéndelo- contesto ella con la angustia impregnada en la voz_**

**_mis padres jamas peleaban y mucho menos se separaban eran la pareja perfecta esto no tenia sentido ellos se amaban con sus vidas ¿por que el le pedía que no se fuera?_**

**_-LO MEJOR? ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME LO QUE PASA ¿POR QUE MI PAPA ESTA ASI? ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? MIRA MIS OJOS ESO SI SERIA LO MEJOR!_**

**_-ameli lo podemos solucionar no te tienes que ir- dijo mi padre con voz enferma_**

**_-QUE ES LO QUE PASO?_**

**_-adios hija cuidate y cuida de tu padre-dijo caminando hacia la puerta llorando _**

**_-ESPERA, ME LO VAS EXPLICAR-grite saliendo detras de ella mi padre trato de seguirme pero no pudo, cuando llegue a la calle ella ya estaba al otro lado de la misma para subirse a su coche cruze la calle sin detenerme _**

**_todo lo que sucedió fue tan rápido pero para mi paso lentamente vi como el carro venia hacia mi alcance ver el rostro de mi madre lleno de terror, el de mi padre que estba en la puerta con la misma expresión y corría así a mi _**

**_-SAM!-grito sin dejar de correr_**

**_lo ultimo que vi antes de que el coche me golpeara fue la cara de un joven mirando toda la escena con horror sentí el golpe al lado derecho de mi cuerpo me invadió una oscuridad profunda no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me asuste al no poder encontrar la salida de esa oscuridad en el fondo escuche la voz de mi padre auqe estaba muy lejana _**

**_-sami oh mi princesita-sus voz sonaba con mucho miedo sentí como mi cabeza la colocaban sobre algo cálido pero no era mi padre quien me acariciaba y me sostenía era otra persona escuche una dulce voz_**

**_-señor cálmese no le va a pasar nada se lo prometo no dejare que nada le suceda ni que se vaya de mi lado-dijo la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz me aferre a ella dejando que se fuera el miedo me sentía segura en sus brazos hice un escuezo para abrir los ojos y salir de esa oscuridad, lo vi , vi a mi ángel pero solo podia distinguir su mirada no entendía por que sentía tanta calma viéndolo-sami escucha, solo escucha mi voz mantén la calma ya viene la ambulancia todo va salir bien yo voy a estar contigo-yo quería contestar la pero estaba muy débil y cansada mire hacia otro lado y vi a mi padre al rodillas al lado de mi ángel con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas_**

**_cuando llego la ambulancia estaba mas cansada apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos cuando me subieron escuchaba muchísimas voz las únicas que podía entender era la de mi ángel y la de mi padre y me aferraba a ellas con uñas y dientes para no dejar que la oscuridad me atrapara de nuevo mi ángel la hablaba a mi padre como si lo conociera de hace años _**

**_-no se preocupe estefan va ha estar bien la va atender mi madre ella no va adejar que nada le pase y yo tampoco confié en mi -eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de dejar que la oscuridad me volviera a arrastrar..._**

_**Vi una deslumbrante luz al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubrían las ventanas. La luces brillantes que tenia encima de mi cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en un cama de desnivel con barandilla a los lados, las almohadas era duras y llenas de bultos . unos pitidos molestos sonaba encima de mi cabeza**_

_**Esperaba que esta significara que estuviera viva por que la muerte jamás sería tan molesta , además me dolía todo el cuerpo era como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima, había unos tubos en mi mano y algo debajo de mi nariz **_

_**Una persona se encontraba con la cabeza apoya do sobre la cama a lado de mi mano, era mi padre, trate con gran esfuerzo de no moverme para no despertarlo pero me dolía mucho el cuerpo el sintió como me removía para calmar un poco el dolor levanto de un salto la cabeza para verme**_

_**-nenita que te duele?-se sentía una nota de ansiedad en su voz**_

_**-papa?- mi voz sonaba rasposa como si no la hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo**_

_**-no te muevas nenita voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te de algo para calmar el dolor –dijo colocándose de de pie de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado**_

_**-no –dije sujetando su mano –que paso?-deje mas adolorida y eso no ayudaba para que me contestara**_

_**-princesa te duele deja que llame a una enfermera ya habrá tiempo para hablar**_

_**-no**_

_**El se volvió a sentar tomando aire para responderme algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir**_

_**-tu viste un accidente, me asuste muchísimo, pensé que te iba a perder-contesto con la voz entrecortada. Le dolía de solo recordarlo, todo esto lo tuve que pasar el solo porque le persona que decía ser mi madre lo había dejado solo aprovechando el alboroto, el no tenia que decírmelo para que yo lo supiera**_

_**-hace cuanto?**_

_**-el coche te golpeo muy fuerte y cuando caíste al suelo todo el impacto lo recibiste en la cabeza y entraste en estado de coma apenas llegaste al hospital**_

_**-hace cuanto?**_

_**-hace …vacilo-seis mese – termino de decir bajando la mirada **_

_**Yo no le conteste había perdido mi pasado y gran parte de mi futuro en un instante...**_

**fin del flash- back**

Volví al presente de nuevo volví a abajar la mirada a mi diario y comencé a escribir de nuevo

_… había perdido seis mese de mi vida y del pasado recordaba mucho_

_Mi vida siguió entre la gente que me quería, mi padre, las visitas de Andy y Claudia para ayudarme a recordar. Toda la semana que seguí en el hospital mi madre no apareció no_

_Mientras yo me terminaba de recuperar en mi casa en paz al lado de mi padre pasaron muchos mese para que yo me recuperara del todo, mi madre regreso para cambiar mi vida de nuevo cuando por fin la retomaba de nuevo, ella decidió que lo mejor ere mudarnos a otra ciudad para olvidar todo el pasado y no sé que más cosas y mi padre como un tonto enamorado la siguió con su locura… y aquí me tienes llegando a mi dulce hogar, a mi infierno personal gracias a ella… _

**_ samantha collins..._**


End file.
